Kuroko no Fanfiction
by SakuYuri-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la GoM encontrara todos los fanfics yaoi que hay de ellos? Entra y descúbrelo... P. D.: Esta historia es de temática yaoi, es decir, relación amorosa entre dos personas del género masculino. Si no te gusta el BL, no entres, evítate el disgusto que pasarías leyendo mi fanfic. Por el contrario, si te gusta el yaoi, sé bienvenido.


**_**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, sino a Fujimaki Tadotashi, lo único mío es la historia, ya que si no fuera así, esto no sería un fanfic :v**_**

 ** _ **De antemano me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos, intenté que no hubiera, pero puede ser que se me haya pasado por alto alguno; además que también puede que hayan errores en la redacción, pero vamos, soy humana, y lo que nos hace humanos es no ser perfectos.**_**

* * *

"¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!" Se pregunta Kise Ryouta en estos momentos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? Bueno, es porque...

* * *

Es un día como cualquier otro, cierto chico rubio apenas se levanta, bosteza abriendo demasiado la boca mientras se la tapa con una mano, y con la otra se talla los ojos de una manera un tanto tierna.

-¿Bueno?- Contesta el rubio, en cuanto oye su celular sonar con el tono de "Sugar" de Maroon 5.

-Ryouta, ¿en dónde diablos andas? Se supone que hoy tienes una entrevista en media hora, ¿no me digas que ya no te acuerdas?- Le pregunta su hermana y mánager.

-¡Eh, sí! Ya voy en camino, en estos momentos voy a entrar en un túnel, te hablo cuando llegue.- Responde sin titubear.

-Está bien, Ryouta.- Cuelga.

"¡Rayos! Tengo que apresurarme" Piensa el rubio, de inmediato decide ir a bañarse, tarda cerca de 10 minutos en hacerlo, luego le lleva otros 10 vestirse, rápido decide subir a su coche recién comprado, en 10 minutos llega a la televisora, ipso facto entra, lo dejan pasar sin ningún problema, luego van a maquillarlo y vestirlo, está listo casi de inmediato, rápidamente va al estudio correspondiente, justo va empezando el programa, en cuanto lo llaman, pasa y todas las chicas empiezan a gritar emocionadas, la conductora lo saluda, le responde sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

-Bien, Kise-san, ¿cuántos años dice que lleva de modelo?- Le pregunta la mujer.

-Déjame pensar, estoy en esto desde la secundaria, o sea, 13 y actualmente tengo 16 años, entonces, llevo 3 años de modelo.

-¿Y usted se ha enamorado?

-Ehm, bueno, esto...- No responde, se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

-¿En serio? Díganos por favor quién es o era la afortunada.- Le pregunta demasiado curiosa para el gusto del rubio.

-Estaba conmigo en el club de Baloncesto en Teiko, su nombre es...

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierto moreno, éste está descansando tranquilamente mientras ve una revista porno, en ese momento suena su celular, lo contesta y...

-¡Aomine-kun! Prende la televisión en el canal 23.- Le pide un poco extraño su amigo fantasma.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Tetsu?- Pregunta, pero hace caso, la prende en dicho canal, y oye...

-¿Y usted se ha enamorado?- Escucha la voz de la conductora, tras eso, no alcanza a oír nada por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

"K-Kise, ¿enamorado? No, ese tipo es simplemente popular, no es posible que él...esperen, ¿s-se está s-sonrojando?"'Piensa el moreno.

-Estaba conmigo en el Club de Baloncesto en Teiko, su nombre es...

"¿Habla de Satsuki? ¿O será una de las managers? ¿En serio?" Piensa incrédulo.

-Aomine Daiki, él me ha gustado desde la secundaria, creí que sería muy obvio.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Y-Yo le gusto a Kise? ¿Pero en qué piensa ese tipo? Y...¿por qué me estoy sonrojando?" Piensa serio el moreno.

Al terminar la entrevista, Kise recibe muchas llamadas de sus amigos, en ese momento le llega la de cierta persona, responde con algo de temor.

-¿B-Bueno?

-Tú, pedazo de modelo idiota, ¿e-es en serio que estás enamorado de mí?- Le pregunta el moreno.

-Sí, todos en el equipo lo sabían: Kuroko-cchi, Midorima-cchi, Akashi-cchi, Momoi-cchi y Murasakibara-cchi.- Le responde seriamente.

"¡Rayos! Si hasta Murasakibara lo notó quiere decir que era realmente obvio, creí que el que le gustaba era Tetsu, después de todo, se le pegaba como no-sé-qué-cosa." Piensa Aomine.

-Entiendo, bueno...en estos momentos no puedo darte una respuesta.- Comenta seriamente el moreno.

-Por el momento me conformo con que sepas cómo me siento.- Habla medio deprimido, o al menos así le parece al moreno.

Volviendo con Kise, éste va de regreso a su departamento. Cuando llega, se avienta en su sillón, se acomoda para ver casual la tele, en este momento están unos reporteros de famosos hablando de...sí, así es, Kise Ryouta.

-Y dijo que estuvo varios años enamorado de Aomine Daiki, como no reconocí a esta persona, decidí investigar un poco y resultó que se trataba del mismísimo as de la Generación de los Milagros.- Habla la chica.

-¿Es homosexual? ¡Qué asco! Me parece que eso afectará su carrera como modelo.- La interrumpe el hombre.

Eso empieza a preocupar a Ryouta, nunca se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias, su hermana estaría furiosa. En ese momento empieza a sonar su celular, lo contesta.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Ryouta! ¿Qué rayos pasaba por tu cabeza cuando dijiste que te gustaba el ese Aomine?- Le pregunta enojada.

-Nada, simplemente me gusta.

-Entonces te prohibo que vuelvas a decir eso, ya encontré una chica para que finjas que sales con ella y todo esté bien.

-No me interesa, asumiré las consecuencias.- Responde decidido.

-¡Me importa un comino lo que quieras, he dicho que vas a fingir que sales con esa chica y es mi última palabra!- Grita enojada.

-Está bien, pero eso NO cambia lo que siento por Aominecchi.- La adulta le cuelga.

"Ugh, esto no es justo, yo digo que amo a Aominecchi y ella sale con eso, lo cual significa que no puedo enamorarme" Piensa triste el rubio, en ese momento empieza a llorar.

En medio de su depresión, saca su laptop, la prende y entra a internet, decide buscar en Google: "Aomine x Kise". Le aparecen varias imágenes, pero abajo de eso, alcanza a ver que dice: "Me molestas [Kuroko no Basket] (Aomine x Kise) | oneshot: Lemon...", lo abre y ve una historia sobre ambos. En cuanto termina de leerlo su rostro adquiere un color rojo intenso.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Piensa aún sonrojado. Sigue bajando para buscar más cosas, le aparece Tmblr e incluso Youtube, pero lo que realmente le llama la atención es una página llamada Amor Yaoi y en especial una palabra que nunca había oído: Fanfic.

"¿Qué es un fanfic?" Se pregunta el rubio, abre la página, encontrando varias historias suyas y de sus compañeros, en medio de su aburrimiento y depresión decide leerlos todos. Así se pasa toda la tarde, noche y madrugada, cuando se da cuenta ya son las 10 am, sí, todo por culpa de los benditos fanfics.

* * *

Sí, así es como llegamos a la situación actual, pero Kise en lugar de quedarse calmado, llama de inmediato a todos sus amigos y les pide que vayan a su casa. Éstos, en cuestión de minutos llegan, los deja pasar y les enseña lo que encontró.

-¿Para tonterías como esta es que nos hablaste, Kise?- Le pregunta semi enojado cierto tsundere.

-Tienen que leer para comprender.- Responde todavía algo alterado.- Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima y Akashi.- Todos saben que cuando el rubio los trata así es porque habla en serio.

Le hacen caso y ven una página llamada Fanfiction, pero...¿son historias de ellos? Encuentran sobre muchas parejas: AominexKagami, AominexKise, KagamixKuroko, MidorimaxTakao, AkashixKagami, KasamatsuxKise, MurasakibaraxKagami, GoMxKagami, AllxKuroko, en fin, ven historias hasta de las parejas más raras.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Preguntan todos al terminar de leer varias historias.

-Al parecer son historias de nosotros.- Contesta Kise sin entender que es una pregunta capciosa.

Luego les enseña otra página llamada Mundo Yaoi, se ponen a ver varias historias y se dan cuenta de que incluso existe el MurasakibaraxHimuro, NijimuraxHaizaki, incluyendo las que habían visto en Fanfiction.

-¿Qué?- Preguntan todos de nuevo, sí, esas historias son raras, pero las "peores" son las "lemmon", pronto comprenden que esa palabra se utiliza para las historias con contenido sexual explícito.

Después les enseña otra página, esta vez es Amor Yaoi, en donde pueden ver historias KagamixMidorima, MurasakibaraxAkashi, KiyoshixHyuuga, MomoixRiko, MidorimaxKise, ImayoshixSakurai, AominexSakurai, ImayoshixHanamiya, HanamiyaxKuroko, HanamiyaxKiyoshi, AkashixFurihata, AominexFurihata, ImayoshixFurihata y todavía más parejas raras.

-¿Qué rayos?- Sigue preguntándose toda la Kiseki no Sedai, menos Kise, obviamente.

-Y bien, ¿qué opinan?- Les pregunta el rubio.

-¿Qué es un fanfic para empezar?

-Según mis investigaciones son historias acerca de una serie, libro, película o artistas escritas por fans.

Después de varias horas de explicaciones acerca de los fanfics por parte del rubio, se van a sus respectivas casas con varias preocupaciones, ¿acaso son tan obvios en cuanto a sus sentimientos?

* * *

POV Akashi

¿Cómo saben que salí con Atsushi y Shintaro?, además, ¿cómo se enteraron que me gusta el Chihuahua de Seirin?

* * *

POV Midorima

¿Cómo saben que fui novio de Akashi, lo que es peor, ¿cómo se enteraron que estoy a-algo interesado en Takao? ¿Acaso tan obvio fui? Creí que nadie se daría cuenta.

* * *

POV Murasakibara

¿Cómo es que saben que salí con Aka-chin y que estoy enamorado de Muro-chin? Creí que nadie lo sabía, pero mejor dejo de preocuparme por eso, pasaré a comprar más dulces, sí, eso haré.

* * *

POV Kuroko

¿Cómo saben que estuve saliendo con Aomine-kun y que actualmente estoy enamorado de Kagami-kun? Creí que era de los menos obvios.

* * *

POV Aomine

¿Cómo rayos se enteraron de que fui novio de Tetsu y que estoy interesado en Kise? No creí que fuera tan obvio, ugh, mejor dejo de preocuparme por esa estupidez y voy a retar a Kagami a un 1 vs 1, sí, eso haré.

* * *

POV Kise

Sigo preguntándome cómo saben que estoy enamorado de Aominecchi, tal vez fui demasiado obvio, aunque no creo que él piense en mí de esa manera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cierto rubio está en una televisora para "aclarar" el malentendido, entra, se sienta. Pronto entra su "novia", los conductores le piden tome asiento, ella obedece, empiezan las preguntas.

-¿Es cierto que está saliendo con Kise-san?

-Sí, así es, al parecer se crearon ciertos malentendidos por algo que dijo Ryouta, pero él sólo está enamorado de mí, ¿no es así, cariño?

-Sí, cariño.- Ugh, quiere decir que nada de eso es cierto.- No, ya no puedo seguir con esto, no me importa lo que piensen...yo amo a Aomine Daiki.

Sí, al final se arma de valor y confiesa lo que siente, tal vez debería hacerlo más seguido, así podría saber lo que cierto moreno siente por él.

* * *

 _ ** **...Y eso fue todo :D tal vez, es que meh alta paja escribir(?) okno, pero creo que mi mente funciona mejor escribiendo one-shots...so...creo que lo dejaré así *Inserte emoji pensativo del Whatsapp* claro que si quieren más, haré lo que pueda para seguirla(algún día).****_


End file.
